


日间交流（pwp）

by Laura233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura233/pseuds/Laura233
Summary: 产后文、pwp、与现实生活严重不符，请勿对比参照；512生贺后续，设定依照前文，小栾只是正常男人体内多一套器官，并非双性或abo设定，有产乳，有脏话栾，有口交，注意避雷





	日间交流（pwp）

栾云平醒来的时候已是天光大亮，阳光透过纱织的窗帘洒进屋里，照得人懒洋洋地不愿意动。今天屋子里异常安静，栾云平眯着眼缓了一会，才想起来高峰说要带妹妹和大郎去逛植物园，正好让他在家歇一歇。栾云平接受得心安理得，也不是他躲懒，自打妹妹出生这六个月，他和高峰甚至在家里住的大郎都没睡过几个完整的觉。小姑娘的精力充沛得吓人，明明在肚子里的时候都安安静静的，一落地就开始闹人，白天哭晚上哭，饿了哭困了哭，哪怕没什么事醒来也要干嚎几声，直到把爸爸哥哥叫到身边给她抱起来哄一哄才肯乖乖睡过去。今天好不容易小恶魔不在家，栾云平当然要睡个够。

可六个月以来形成的习惯哪有那么好调整，栾云平把自己埋在被子里滚了几圈也毫无睡意，反而只感觉胸部涨着和睡衣磨得难受。这种胀痛一下子让他回想起刚生完孩子涨奶的时候。栾云平本来就怕痛，要卸货之前胸部就有点要二次发育似的一碰就疼，不得已买了哺乳期专用的文胸才有所缓解。没想到孩子一出生，涨奶的痛苦更加折磨人，神经都跟着绷紧了突突地跳。最后实在受不了，心一横叫高峰给揉开，长痛不如短痛。高峰特意提前跟护士请教过，手法是一等一的专业，栾云平虽然疼，因着是高峰在，还能坚持忍一忍。

可没想到这短痛却跟他想的不太一样。栾云平本就是男人，即使涨奶，胸口也只有一段微妙的弧度，虽说没有多显眼，但也足够引起高峰的注意。高峰手大，一只手就能包住一边的弧度还有点富余，手上带着打板留下的茧子刮蹭着栾云平敏感的乳房，引起他不时的轻颤。高峰低头亲了亲栾云平，“忍着点宝贝儿。”栾云平还没反应过来，就感觉胸口一阵柔软的湿润。他俩很少来这个，大男人被舔胸总让栾云平觉得怪怪的，他被这一下惊得往后一缩，又被高峰按在怀里。

“你别老瞎动，忍着点啊挺过去就好了。”“什么什么……”高峰轻轻舔了几下栾云平隆起的弧度就直冲着乳头舔弄，听到栾云平几声轻喘着喊疼的声音，使了劲把人按住，含住乳头吮吸。“我操……高峰你轻点啊！”栾云平疼得声音都带了哭腔，被高峰按住跑不掉，只能发狠去踹高峰。高峰根本不理他，只是更用了巧劲吮吸，栾云平只觉得胸口一阵涨热，像是奶水都被堵在一处即将爆开似的。他赶紧使劲推高峰让他躲开，高峰不依他，使劲吸了几口，不想被这来之不易的初乳狠狠呛了一口，咳嗽好几声也没缓过来。栾云平顾不上笑他狼狈，他自己更难受，一边被通开只衬得另一边胀痛更为明显，看高峰明明平复了还在慢条斯理地喝水，急得拉着他的手就往自己另一边摸。高峰也不舍得栾云平受罪，这回有了经验，倒是没被呛着，可也是避闪不及，黄黄白白的奶水挂了一脸。栾云平这会儿舒坦了，憋着笑给高峰擦脸。高峰也不生气，抱着栾云平亲了几下。

两人许久没有亲密过，光亲这几下高峰下面就有点管不住，手上也不老实，摸摸怀里人的腰，揉揉肚子，最后还是摸上了栾云平胸口小巧的弧度。四五年的夫妻生活，高峰早就对爱人了如指掌，几下富有技巧的揉捏就让怀里人软了身子。栾云平也有点招架不住，窝在高峰怀里缓了缓，才悄声在高峰耳边许了诺。“改天也让你挂我一脸‘奶’怎么样？”说完栾云平倒是先脸红了，他能感觉高峰下面明显更硬了，赶紧推高峰让他赶紧起来去把闺女抱过来。高峰面上还绷得正经，临走反手把栾云平压在床上，在人锁骨上留下几个印子才肯离开。

这会儿栾云平想到当初自己许的诺还是尴尬得只想把自己埋起来。算了算他和高峰得有快一年没做过了，天天围着闺女转累得精疲力尽，当时那一改天不知道要改到什么时候。栾云平正漫无边际地想着些少儿不宜的内容，突然低咒一声坐起来。估计天下是个男人都已经习惯自己想点床上事的时候下面也跟着勃起，可栾云平没想到的是，他流奶了。本来今早醒来他胸口一直涨着，想着一会孩子就回来了也懒得下床处理，没成想这会儿都没碰胸居然奶水还会流出来。睡衣胸前两块水痕张牙舞爪地昭示着刚才发生的事，羞耻感挤掉了栾云平的思考能力，他只能干扯着衣服茫然无措。

高峰一进卧室就是爱人扯着衣服呆愣的样子，他回家喊了几声都没人应，以为栾云平还没睡醒，进来看到他懵懵的只觉得可爱。“平儿一个人在家还卖萌呐！”还没走近他就注意到了爱人望向他的无措的眼神。等看到衣服上的两团水渍高峰也愣住了，嘴里也跟塞了东西似的含混不清，“我，我去给你把孩子抱过来。”在床边束手束脚地僵着等栾云平喂完孩子，又束手束脚地把孩子抱回去。栾云平看着高峰僵硬的背影只觉得好笑，老夫老妻了这点事也值得他害羞一回，全然忽略了自己刚刚羞臊的时候。

过了一会高峰才回来，栾云平看着高峰进屋关门反锁一气呵成，一下子明白他想干什么。高峰走过来给栾云平一个温柔的深入的亲吻，手也不断地在他脖子后面摩挲。“奶嗝我拍了，宝贝也睡着了。我都给大郎交代好了，他对妹妹上心着呢，”高峰一开口声音都是哑的，“你答应我那个，就今天行吗……”栾云平也算是看着大郎长起来的，自然放心得很，虽说有点压榨爱人徒弟的意思，但这会儿俩人难得清闲又兴致正好，也顾不得什么压不压榨的了。

栾云平抬手环住高峰，主动送上自己的亲吻。高峰刚一回抱他，他又矮身躲开。他看向高峰的眼神清澈，可眉梢眼角又像带着媚气似的勾得人心魂不宁，说话也故意地拖着腔，“高老师可硬了好一会儿了，我给你松快松快呗。”说着慢悠悠地解开高峰的裤子，扒下内裤的瞬间高峰的玩意儿也弹动着打在栾云平脸上，他轻轻歪头避了避，握住眼前的柱体缓缓撸动，恶作剧似的伸出舌尖舔一下，在高峰想往里送的时候又轻巧地躲开。高峰深吸了一口气，栾云平明亮的眼睛落在他眼底，只觉得被勾着浑身的血液都在沸腾，下体也硬得发痛。他摸摸栾云平的脑袋，把自己已经流水的物事送到他嘴边，沙哑着声音让他乖点。栾云平悄悄收缩了几下后穴，也觉得有点忍不住，凑上去舔掉挂在高峰前端的液体，又张嘴把整个前端包裹住，舌头绕着圆硕的头部舔弄，听到高峰逐渐加重的呼吸，才前后摆着头吞吐。高峰按住栾云平轻轻摆腰把自己往更里面送，湿润温暖的口腔毫无保留地接纳着他。栾云平还一时兴起给他做了几个深喉，要不是他一早就防着爱人作妖，两下就得交代出来。

栾云平感觉到高峰往外撤还有点不乐意，“都答应你让你射了还躲什么啊。”高峰顺着栾云平的脊背摸下去，在入口处堪堪停住，就已经摸到一手湿滑，“你这后头不想我吗？我可天天想着你呢。”栾云平也知道自己湿透了，看高峰不往里进，就主动迎上高峰的手指往里吞。惯常打板的手指自然灵活，轻巧地破开一层层阻碍伸进去，打着圈地给栾云平扩张，进出间勾出一汪清泉。栾云平只舒服地喟叹，高峰在性事上一贯是依着栾云平先，行事习惯也都是顺着他，即使这么长时间没有过，依然能很快勾起他的渴望。

栾云平回身拿了一个套子，叼住送到高峰嘴边。又是这种清澈无辜的眼神，高峰被这眼神晃得发晕，低头咬住套子给他撕开。栾云平用嘴高峰带上套，主动脱掉衣服，大敞四开往后一坐，朝高峰勾勾手，“高老师疼疼我呗……”后半句话在两人的亲吻中消失无踪。产后栾云平补得好，身上肉多了些，皮肤也愈发粉白细腻，高峰的手黏在栾云平身上似的胡乱地滑动，最后停在胸前的弧度上揉捏。栾云平被摸得兴起，伸手扶着高峰的东西想往自己里面吞，被高峰一把抓住手，又被带着手给自己扩张。栾云平从来没干过这个，羞得浑身发红，控制不住地喘。高峰抓着刚刚栾云平给自己扩张的手指放在他嘴边，栾云平红着脸顺从地含进去吮吸。高峰下体不自主地跳了几下，直直地戳在栾云平的会阴，栾云平含着手指蹭了蹭高峰，被高峰一把按在床上。

高峰被栾云平勾得心里发紧，可又怕冒失伤了他，把人按在床上也不敢乱动。轻轻咬着栾云平的耳垂，把自己缓慢地送进他身体里。坚硬的柱体破开一层层裹上来的嫩肉，直接抵到最深处。高峰缓缓地抽动，全部退到外面又整个慢慢送到深处。栾云平被这种抽送磨得喘不上气，主动缩着后穴吞吃高峰的玩意儿。他与高峰之前几乎没有过这么温柔而磨人的性爱，他们之间的性事应该是激烈的、是对等的，而不是这样全面地被高峰像个易碎品似的小心看顾着。

高峰很快就注意到栾云平的异常，低声安抚他，“还嫌我不使劲呢？你这刀口才好几天就想瞎折腾了。再说大郎还在外头呢，让他听见你还有没有点师娘的威严了。”栾云平一下子刚想起来似的脸又红了个透，使劲夹了几下高峰的物事泄愤，“滚蛋，你还是我徒弟师娘呢！”高峰差点被夹射出来，咬着栾云平的嘴唇讨饶，“我是我是，先生行行好放了我吧。”又用几次顶弄截住了栾云平的话头。几下又深又重的顶弄磨得栾云平实在难受，快感逐渐攀升却回回都到边缘就回落，怎么都达不到顶点，栾云平急得都拖出哭腔了，连声让高峰快点操。高峰看栾云平实在难受，就直接往身下人敏感处使劲，一下一下直撞在前列腺上。栾云平不敢大声叫，只能两条腿紧紧勾住高峰的腰，后穴的软肉也凑上去吮吸着高峰的硬挺。可那敏感处处又正好挨着栾云平的生殖腔口，每一下都像要往那里操似的，吓得栾云平又哭又摇头不让高峰往里面进。高峰明显感觉里面已经被操开了，勾着栾云平下巴用亲吻安抚他，一用力就操进了生殖腔。栾云平一下子只能无声尖叫，眼泪控制不住往外冒，后穴涌出一大滩水又被高峰顶着操回去。“阿栾，”高峰的声音哑得吓人，眼睛直盯着身下人胸口，“平儿被操出奶了。”栾云平被顶得有些失神，一时没有反应，直到高峰含住他一边乳头吮吸舔弄才反应过来要推开他。“你要不要脸跟你闺女抢吃的！”“流出来也是浪费，反正也不是第一回吃了。”栾云平想反抗，可胸口的确又涨得难受，只能任凭高峰动作。

高峰下身抵着生殖腔口来回磨蹭，进出间甚至顶出了水声，嘴上更是不断咬着栾云平乳头吮吸，一边还揉着另一边被冷落的饱胀。这三处同时被攻占，栾云平被干得喘不过气，眼泪不住地流，身下的水一股股往外冒，浸湿了一大片床单，胸前溢出的奶也都被揉开糊了到处都是，又被高峰细细地舔掉。两人周围都萦绕着一股奶香，高峰被这个味道激得眼底都有些发红，怕伤到栾云平，只想赶紧伺候着人射出来。他按着下身的频率撸动栾云平的前端，栾云平被前后的快感一齐控制，只能死死抱着高峰无声地叫，没几下就咬着高峰的肩膀痉挛着泄了出来。高峰看他舒服了，大开大合地动作几下也交代出来。

等高峰清理干净两人身上，栾云平还蜷着不时地轻颤。高峰赶紧环抱住栾云平，轻轻拍打他后背安抚他，吻掉他的眼泪。栾云平看着高峰突然笑出来，高峰也笑，点点他的鼻尖又凑上去亲几下，“累了就睡一会，孩子我看着呢。”栾云平点点头，又伸手要抱。阳光透过纱织的窗帘洒进屋里，照得人懒洋洋地不愿意动。高峰再次抱住他的爱人，两个人额头抵着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，交换了一个带着奶香的亲吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 试图增加环境描写和心理描写失败。  
> 标点符号鲨我。
> 
> 其实妹妹不叫妹妹，只是大郎叫的多了，自然就变成了妹妹（？  
> 大郎：那么这一切与年仅16岁的我又有什么关系呢？


End file.
